Mi última esperanza
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: Era un plan perfecto, uno infalible. Pero de todos modos no podía haber fallas. No tenía nada que perder, pero prefería no arriesgarse. Aún que para su mejor amiga y hermana era más que obvio que si cometían un solo error, todo se acabaría. La vida como Sakura la conocía cambiaría por completo. Costara lo que costara, alcanzarían su objetivo después de tanto tiempo. Threeshot
1. Nada que perder

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**"Mi última esperanza****."**

**Universo Alterno.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Nada que perder"**

-¿Es un trato? –Hablaba rápido. Era muy entrada la noche, y necesitaba cerrar ese caso cuanto antes. Su amiga, sentada junto a ella, comenzaba a exasperarse ante la espera de la maldita respuesta. Y su rubio amigo, frente a ellas, parecía tan dubitativo sobre el asunto que ya era irritante. -¡Decide de una vez!

-Está bien. –Murmuro por lo bajo. Ambas chicas sonrieron con arrogancia mientras se dirigían una cómplice mirada. Naruto frente a ellas, las miraba con algo de miedo. –Pero recuerden que también deben ayudarme. –Susurro al tiempo en que recibía la mirada de ambas féminas. Aquella oscura habitación, iluminada apenas con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana le daba un toque espeluznante al momento.

-Por supuesto Narutín querido. –Dijeron al unísono, causando un escalofrío en el joven de ojos celestes. Luego de asentir con la cabeza a modo de despedida salió disparado de aquella habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una vez fuera de la estancia, se dio el tiempo para suspirar con más tranquilidad y encaminarse a su casa.

* * *

Recién amanecía, los rayos de sol se adentraban en su dormitorio como unos completos intrusos, iluminando todo a su paso. Mientras se frotaba los ojos para despabilarse, observó el reloj que reposaba sobre su mesa de luz. Las 8 am. Corriendo entró en el baño a darse una ducha. Se le hacía tarde para ir a trabajar. Vistiéndose a los apurones fue hacia la cocina donde se encontró con la celeste mirada de su mejor amiga.

-Buenos días Frentona. –Habló antes de darle un trago a su taza que parecía contener algo de café. La pelirrosa que recién entraba en la habitación tomo un vaso para servirse jugo de naranja que había encontrado en la pequeña heladera de su casa.

-Buenos días. –Comentó como pudo al tiempo que se mandaba una galleta a la boca para tomar su bata de médico con toda la rapidez del mundo, y tras darle otro sorbo a su jugo salió hacia la puerta. –Compra los víveres para la tarde. –Dando un portazo corrió por el pasillo, hasta perderse en las calles de Konoha.

Había ingresado en el hospital a tiempo y sonriendo pasó saludando a los pacientes que conocía, así como también a sus colegas de trabajo. Al entrar en su despacho, se sentó detrás del escritorio con todas sus cosas, tomó la lista de pacientes del día. Salió y llamó al primero. Un muchachito de dieciséis años se apresuró a entrar, bastante sonrojado. Sonriendo la Haruno le indicó que se sentara sobre la camilla al tiempo que buscaba algunos de sus utensilios dispuesta a hacer el trabajo que amaba.

Luego de varios pacientes más, algunos con resfriados, quebraduras y quemaduras de altos grados. Al salir al pasillo vio frente a ella un par de ojos celestes que la miraban sonrientes junto a un par azabache que la veían algo avergonzados.

Detrás de esos dos había un chico de aproximadamente veinte años, que esperaba ser llamado por lista.

-Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Pasen. –Sonrió algo divertida mientras le dirigía la mirada al joven de atrás, cosa que fue captada por ambos compañeros de la pelirrosa. –¿Podrías esperarme unos minutos? –Pidió sonriendo encantadora, luego de recibir una afirmativa respuesta se volteo ingresando en su despacho, sin poder ver como el rubio y el pelinegro fulminaban con la mirada al castaño que seguía en la lista, como una clara advertencia.

Una vez estuvieron los tres adentro los detallo bien. Ambos parecían recién salidos de una batalla campal. El Uchiha tenía un moretón bajo el ojo, el labio partido y sangrante, varios cortes en los brazos y en el abdomen, la ropa hecha un desastre y con bastantes rasguños, mientras que el Uzumaki no se quedaba atrás, tenía una parte del cabello y la ropa quemada, profundas cortadas en el rostro y torso, moretones en sus piernas y brazos. Con una mueca de obvio disgusto la pelirrosa se puso a limpiar las múltiples heridas de Naruto, quien se quejaba de dolor haciendo que Sakura sonriera con algo de maldad.

-Bien, supongo que con eso ya estarás bien. –Una vez que termino de vendar todas sus magulladuras fue en busca de una pomada que tenía guardada. –Esta crema te ayudará con las quemaduras. Ya puedes irte si quieres. –Le deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla y el rubio salió disparado por la puerta.

Mientras anotaba todo en el expediente del Uzumaki, el azabache inspeccionaba con la mirada todo el despacho. Posando por ultimo, su vista en la joven médico que había sido su compañera de equipo de niños. Había crecido, ahora se podía decir que era toda una mujer. La bata blanca tapaba sus curvas pero eso no impedía que se notaran sus largas piernas acompañadas de unas pequeñas botas ninjas.

-Bueno, a ver que hago contigo Sasuke-kun. –Dijo mientras le enseñaba una de sus más sinceras y demostrativas sonrisas. Ante la poca distancia que tenían sus cuerpos, la chica no había mostrado ningún signo que delatase la vergüenza que tenía al estar tan cerca de él, o algún sonrojo. Aquello había relajado bastante al Uchiha, aún que también se le hacía bastante extraño, puesto que cuando se veían cotidianamente la chica era extremadamente melosa y "fastidiosa" como la calificaba él. A decir verdad, la pelirrosa era muy comprometida con su trabajo y no metía los temas de su vida en este. Aún que por dentro estuviera muriéndose de ganas de besar esos labios que tanto estaba curando.

-Mm. –Murmuraba cosas inteligibles de vez en cuando mientras inspeccionaba las heridas. –Ya está. –Volvió a sonreír y fue hasta el escritorio para tomar otra crema que tenía guardada. –Esto te ayudará con los dolores musculares, puede que mañana te duelan mucho. Ponte un poco en las articulaciones y estarás fresco como una lechuga. –Al rozar sus manos ella se sonrojo levemente, mostrándole al chico aún aquella hermosa sonrisa fue a escribir en el expediente. –Mm, Sasuke-kun. –Lo llamó antes de que terminara de colocarse su haori. -¿Puedo saber que era exactamente lo que hacía hoy con Naruto para terminar así? –Rió un poco mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio mirándolo directamente.

-Hn. El Dobe se lo estaba buscando. –Aquello produjo una pequeña risa en la pelirrosa. Que se acerco a acomodarle el cuello de su camiseta blanca, que se había quedado metido hacia adentro en una parte. Sus mejillas obviamente coloradas no se hicieron esperar al momento en que sus delicados dedos tocaron la piel de su cuello.

-Supongo que no me dirás nada más. –Con una ligera sonrisa se corrió para que el pudiera salir de allí. –Que tengas un buen día. –Dijo mientras lo veía alejarse por el pasillo y hacía pasar adentro al pobre muchacho que aún estaba esperando afuera.

El resto de la tarde había sido amena, y hasta casi podría clasificarse como aburrida y monótona. Al día siguiente le tocaba la ronda nocturna, así que le había prometido a Ino que saldrían esa noche. Cuando su turno acabo salió disparada hacia su casa, donde ya la esperaba la rubia con un conjunto preparado y algo para comer antes de irse.

-Vamos Frente de marquesina, apúrate que no quiero llegar tarde. –La arrastró hasta el baño sin dejarla probar un solo bocado de la rica comida que había preparada y servida en la mesa. –Luego de bañarte comerás.

-Pero… -De un portazo cerro la puerta en sus narices, y ya resignada la pelirrosa se fue a dar la merecida ducha que se tenía. A los pocos minutos de haber terminado salió envuelta en una bata blanca y una toalla secando sus cortos cabellos rosados. –Podrías haber sido más sutil, casi me partes la nariz. –Tenía el seño ligeramente fruncido mientras se dirigía a la cocina para comer.

-Podrías dejar de quejarte. Suficiente con que esté cocinándote y armándote tus vestuarios. –La cara de falsa ofensa que hizo la rubia ocultaba algo de diversión bajo su mohín.

-¡VIVES EN MI CASA! –Chilló la Haruno al tiempo de que la fulminaba con la mirada. Ino comenzó a reír mientras se sentaba en el lugar vacío de la mesa dispuesta a comer.

Al terminar de cenar, la ojijade se fue a su dormitorio para vestirse antes de salir aquella noche. Este consistía en una pollera de tiro alto con una estampa de leopardo, sobre una camiseta armada de color blanca. Y a juego una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos zapatos igual de oscuros. Luego de maquillarse levemente y perfumarse fue al encuentro con su amiga en la sala de la pequeña casa. La rubia vestía una camiseta básica blanca, una pollera azul brillante a juego con los zapatos y un collar del mismo color que adornaba su cuello. (**Si no se hacen a la idea, dejaré los links abajo**)

-Que bien te ves Cerdita. –Ambas salieron hacia el Ichiraku, que con el tiempo se había convertido en un gran restaurante que solía disponer de noches de bailes para los que les gustase asistir. La mayoría de la población de jóvenes que tenía las posibilidades de ir, no se perdía la oportunidad. Al llegar ya se sentía la fuerte música y el ambiente estaba lleno de alcohol, diversión y fiesta.

No muy lejos de allí iban caminando cuatro chicos que se dirigían a la misma dirección. –Aún no se como me convencieron de hacer esto. –Bufaba un pelinegro, sus manos permanecían en sus bolsillos y caminaba con el seño fruncido.

-¡Soy muy persuasivo, dattebayo! –Inflaba el pecho dándose aires de grandeza, el rubio Uzumaki.

-Por favor Naruto, todos sabemos que fue porque le dijiste que le pagarías el alcohol. –Inuzuka Kiba iba junto a ellos, sus manos estaban entrelazadas en su nuca mientras caminaba despreocupadamente. Neji Hyuuga, asentía con la cabeza secundando el comentario hecho por el chico perro.

Naruto mascullaba por lo bajo cosas inteligibles cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada de aquel restaurante donde se suponía antes solo vendían ramen. Aquel lugar tan adorado por Naruto. Sin pensarlo dos veces los cuatro ingresaron al lugar, la barra era lo que más tentaba a los muchachos, así que se dirigieron allí mientras el rubio no dejaba de ver hacia todos lados buscando algo.

-¿Qué haces? –La voz de Kiba en su oído lo sobresalto. Negando rápidamente con la cabeza desechó la idea de encontrarla allí esa noche. No creía que ellas fueran a ayudarlo si él no lo hacía primero. Suspiro con pesadez mientras revolvía sus alborotados cabellos y se tomaba lo que sea que sus amigos le hayan pedido.

Luego de un buen tiempo de haber estado allí, solo se podía ver a Neji, Sasuke y Naruto en la barra, puesto que el cuarto acompañante se había ido a bailar con una linda chica pelirroja que se le había insinuado.

-¿Naruto? –Una voz muy conocida para todos les llego a los oídos a pesar del alto volumen de la música. Al voltear sincronizadamente la cabeza hacia la derecha podía ver a dos bonitas chicas que les sonreían. –No creímos verte aquí. –Volvió a hablar Sakura al acercarse un poco, mientras la rubia que la acompañaba hablaba con el barman. –A ti tampoco Sasuke-kun. –Sonrió de aquella manera dulce que a veces llegaba a empalagar al pelinegro, la ignoro al tiempo en que ella saludaba al castaño que los acompañaba.

-Ten Sakurita. –Ino venía con dos copas bien llenas de algún líquido color rojo. Estaba dispuesta a arrastrarla hacia la pista de baile otra vez, si no fuera por que la ojijade se escapó justo a tiempo de su agarre mientras tomaba su bebida.

-Si no te molesta, me gustaría descansar un rato. –De espaldas a los chicos le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo sin que ninguno de ellos se diera por enterado. La rubia accedió con la condición de que luego volvería a buscarla. Se volteó, rodó los ojos mientras reía suavemente. Se sentó en el asiento que había entre Naruto y Sasuke.

Hablaron y bromearon toda la noche, más que nada el rubio y la pelirrosa. Yamanaka, que había prometido regresar, no lo había hecho y para suplicio del Uchiha, Haruno no se les había separado ni un segundo. Ella era toda sonrisa y ojitos. Aún que tratara de ignorarla, parecía haberse propuesto molestarlo aquella noche. No se le despegaba de al lado, ni tampoco paraba de preguntarle cosas o de hablarse. Se habían visto esa tarde, ¿qué tanto más quería saber? Luego de una hora de estar soportándola, se levanto y luego de despedirse con un corto adiós, salió de allí a zancadas, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una vez solos, el Uzumaki miro sonriendo a la pelirrosa.

-¿Enserio crees que va a funcionar? –Preguntó Ino quien al notar que el azabache se marchaba no había dudado en acercarse. Sonriendo divertida dirigió una lánguida mirada hacia la puerta de la entrada.

-Pues no tengo nada que perder con intentarlo. –Río suavemente mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Tú si que estás enamorada Sakura-chan. –Habló por primera vez en aquella conversación el Uzumaki. –Mira que siempre soportar como te ignora y esa horrible manera en que te mira y te responde. Yo le daría por el culo a la primera. –Las chicas no pudieron evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-Eso va a cambiar. –Sonrió segura de si misma, de todo lo que llevaba un tiempo elaborando. No podía fallar. Y si lo hacía, pues ya lo había dicho. No tenía nada que perder.

Luego de una larga noche las dos kunoichis regresaron a su casa. Tirando sus chaquetas por ahí se dispusieron a irse a dormir.

* * *

Estaban ambas en la cocina mientras sonreían socarronamente. El sueño no las había vencido, y tras una noche de diversión tenían planeadas muchas más.

-Cuéntame un poco más. –Comentó una de ellas, mientras bebía de su vaso y miraba por la ventana.

-Ya tengo todo arreglado. –Su sonrisa se agrandó aún más, si es que era posible. –Mañana por la mañana Tsunade-sama me enviará a una misión. Volveré en unas semanas. –Comentó mientras se recargaba sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas. Ahora si, todo debía ser perfecto. No debían cometer errores. Esas cosas eran imperdonables.

-Me gustaría poder acompañarte. –Dijo algo dubitativa mientras dejaba su bebida sobre la mesa que la separaba de su amiga. –Aún que prefiero ver el cambio luego de un tiempo. –Río hilarante. Mientras tamborileaba sus uñas contra la madera.

-Créeme, también me gustaría que vinieras. –Sonrió complacida. –Pero Tsunade-sama ya está comprometiéndose demasiado al enviarme a mí. –Se acercó a la otra chica para abrazarla por los hombros y besar su cabeza. –Voy a extrañarte hermana.

-Yo igual te extrañaré. –Susurró la otra al tiempo en que se fundían en un fuerte abrazo. –No vayas a cambiar mucho. Aún te necesito aquí conmigo. –Sus risas inundaron la habitación.

-Nada ni nadie puede cambiar lo que somos. –Una sincera sonrisa surcó sus labios mientras se separaba un poco de la chica. –Creo que debería prepararme para la misión de mañana. –Murmuró más para si misma. Pero aún así recibió un asentimiento de cabeza y se separaron de aquel abrazo.

-Suerte. –Susurró al verla alejarse por el pasillo. –Buenas noches. –Habló en un tomo más alto, para poder ser escuchada. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que aquella loca idea fuera a funcionar. Sabía que aún que ella dijera lo que dijera, si fallaba, todo terminaría. No habría vuelta atrás y la habría perdido.

* * *

**Bienvenidos a este primer capítulo de "Mi última esperanza". Ya tengo la historia completa y terminada, así que nada más hace falta subirla:) Espero que les haya gustado esté comienzo, al principio me costó bastante hacerme la idea, pero una vez que la tienes ya solo debes escribir jajaja.**

**Espero con ansias algún review :) Díganme si la sigo o no jaja, enserio espero poder seguirla porque ya la termine, pero todo depende si a ustedes les gusta:)**

**Aquí los links de los vestidos (Solo quiten los espacios y luego de "weheartit" agreguen un "punto com" y un "/" que no me deja poner :/ )**

**Ino: **w w w. weheartit entry/47086122/via/fashionoutfits

**Sakura:** w w w. weheartit entry/47248775/via/Sofrei

**¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**

**Shanami Haruno.**


	2. Nada que apostar

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**"Mi última esperanza****."**

**Universo Alterno.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Nada que apostar"**

Ya había amanecido, algo en su interior le decía que sería un muy pacifico día. Se levanto como de costumbre al alba. Su dio su ducha matutina de las mañanas y salió a caminar por las calles de Konoha. No tenía mucho que hacer tan temprano, pero le gustaba descansar de sus bulliciosos compañeros de equipo. Y eso solo podía hacerlo muy temprano, cuando el baka de Naruto aún dormía y seguramente Sakura estaba en el hospital. Le gustaba que ahora la chica viviera más ocupada, eso hacía que no estuviera sobre él las 24 horas del día. De todos modos, ella siempre le correspondía con alguna tontería, como dejarlos pasar sobre algunos pacientes para atenderlos primero, o gastarse su tiempo en hacerles el almuerzo a él y a Naruto. Lo hacía sentir extraño el hecho de que ella viviera pendiente de ellos, cuando ambos sabían bien que no se lo merecían, la habían abandonado a su suerte en la aldea cuando eran unos críos, pero ella seguía mostrándose tan preocupada como siempre.

Masculló y sacudió la cabeza para espantar sus pensamientos, ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Ninguno le pedía que lo hiciera por ellos. Lo hacía por gusto, sin esperar nada a cambio. Eso era lo que realmente más descolocaba al azabache. Su gran desinterés a recibir algo. Rodó los ojos con fastidió. Aquello era impensable. Estaba seguro de que ella ocultaba algo atrás de esa máscara de eterno agradecimiento y felicidad. Nadie podía ser tan feliz y no tener nada al mismo tiempo. ¿O si? Sin darse cuenta se la había pasado caminando y pensando incoherencias, había terminado en el camino que daba a la salida de Konoha. Miró hacia un lado y allí pudo ver una banca. Esa banca, donde años atrás había dejado a su inconciente compañera para huir. Le disgustaba de sobre manera recordar, alejando nuevamente los pensamientos, se dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí.

De camino a los campos de entrenamiento de su equipo se cruzó con Neji, asintiendo con la cabeza en un mudo saludo ambos continuaron caminando juntos hacía el mismo lugar. Al llegar comenzaron a hacer un acostumbrado calentamiento para poder entrenar. El Hyuuga hacía tiempo que había comenzado a salir con Tenten, quien si mal no recordaba era su compañera de equipo, aquella chica de los chonguitos en la cabeza.

Neji parecía enojado por alguna razón, se lo veía más serio de lo normal, y en sus ojos podía destacarse la molestia que sentía. El fuerte ladrido de un perro los hizo detener su entrenamiento al momento justo en que frente a ellos saltaba una enorme bestia blanca, de ella bajo Kiba que los saludo animadamente mientras le acariciaba el hocico a Akamaru.

-¿Oye qué te pasa? –Luego de unos momentos en que se quedaron en silencio, el Inuzuka se dirigió a Neji.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa? –Alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba fulminándolo. Sasuke se mantenía al margen, había comenzado a afilar su katana con mucha tranquilidad.

-Tienes cara de estar muy molesto. ¿Pasó algo con Tenten? –Preguntó con voz picarona. El Hyuuga frunció el entrecejo muy fuerte. El otro comenzó a reír con alegría. –Ya suéltalo. –Le palmeaba la espalda mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Me cancelo una cita. –Hablaba entre dientes mientras apretaba con furia los puños. Sasuke lo miro entre divertido y curioso. Jamás creyó que vería al siempre serio y correcto Neji Hyuuga enojarse por aquella tontería. –Y es culpa de tu compañera. –Le espetó mientras lo señalaba. Ahora la duda estaba plantada en el rostro del Uchiha menor.

-¿De Sakura? –Dejó de afilar su katana y se acercó a ellos. Los miraba con confusión.

-Si. Según tengo entendido, Ino no quería pasar la noche sola. Y le pidió a Tenten y a Hinata que fueran a su casa. –Se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada. Luego bufó.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Sakura? –Alzaba una ceja, disconforme con la información que le acababan de dar.

-Ella se fue de misión. –Neji lo estaba mirando a los ojos. Expectante a toda reacción. Kiba comenzó a reír nuevamente, los tomó a ambos por los hombros y caminó un poco, arrastrándolos con él.

-¿Entienden lo que eso significa? –Sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras los zarandeaba con delicadeza. –Sasuke tendrá tiempo de libertad. –Eso lo hizo sonreír internamente, ahora que ella no estaba podría tener más tiempo de relajación. E incluso ya sabía como reaccionaría Naruto ante la noticia. De todos modos, algo dentro de él se sacudió inconforme ante aquellos pensamientos.

-Hn. Sigamos entrenando. –Pasaron las horas y extrañamente el Uzumaki no se había presentado con ellos como era su costumbre. Lo que hacía que Sasuke pensara que realmente había dado en el clavo con aquel pensamiento. Mirando al sol calcularon que sería aproximadamente en medio día. Recogieron sus cosas y regresaron a la aldea.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Naruto está destruido. –Kiba reía mientras iban de camino hasta el Ichiraku Ramen. Llegaba a ser bastante molesto oírlo reír todo el tiempo. Era como un segundo Naruto.

-Hn. Eso es obvio. –Él lo había pensado primero. Al entrar pudieron ver a un rubio postrado en una de las banquetas del local, recostado sobre el mostrador con un plato de fideos junto a él. Parecían intactos.

-Creo que lo afecto más de lo que creía.

La voz de Neji hizo reaccionar al Uzumaki, se volteó mostrando su demacrada cara, tenía marcas de cubiertos en ella. Seguro se había pasado un buen rato allí recostado. El viejo de la cocina se veía preocupado.

-¿Ya se enteraron? –La voz ahogada de Naruto les delató su verdadero estado. Parecía desesperado. Los tres simplemente asintieron mientras se sentaban cerca del preocupado chico. -¿Y están tan tranquilos? ¿Saben lo que eso significa? –Su cara de horror los hizo pensar que aquel idiota realmente dependía demasiado de ella.

-No exageres. –Kiba ya estaba engulléndose el plato de ramen que le acababan de servir.

-Solo se fue de misión. –Sasuke miraba como la expresión de Naruto se desfiguraba con cada palabra que oía.

-¿Solo de misión? –Repitió lentamente. Sin poder creérselo el Uzumaki había saltado sobre él. Una riña se formó entre ellos, una riña que tanto Neji, Kiba e incluso el dueño del lugar ignoraron. Luego de varios golpes, ambos estaban en deplorable estado. No habían llegado al extremo de usar ninjutsu, pero la idea si se había pasado por la cabeza del azabache.

-Tendrán que ir al hospital cuanto antes. Puede que tarden en atenderlos. –El Hyuuga se había marchado hacía unos instantes, habían terminado de comer y siguieron su camino por la aldea. Al oír las palabras del Inuzuka, Naruto volvió a portar su depresiva aura y caminaba arrastrando los pies.

Cuando por fin ingresaron en la dichosa instalación, inconcientemente los tres se dirigieron hacia la estancia donde solía estar la pelirrosa. Y se sorprendieron enormemente cuando por la puerta salió una mujer mayor de cabellos canosos y ojos violetas. Los miro extrañada y llamó a su próximo paciente.

-A esto es a lo que me refería. -Naruto se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de urgencias. Los dos jóvenes de ojos negros se miraron y echaron a andar detrás del rubio.

-No te entiendo Naruto. –Kiba lo miraba dudando. Él también acostumbraba ir a ver a Sakura cuando salía herido en misiones o en los entrenamientos forzosos que se auto-exigía.

-Sin Sakura-chan aquí, tendremos que comprar nuestra propia comida luego de los entrenamientos. –Suspiró, eso no era un problema. Hoy ya lo habían hecho. –Deberemos esperar horas para ser atendidos aquí. –Señaló las paredes como si tuvieran la culpa. Volvió a suspirar. El Uchiha vio por el rabillo del ojo como Kiba también suspiraba.

-Ya no podré ver sus lindas piernas. Ni espiar en su escote cuando se acerca a curarme. –Un tic nervioso apareció en la frente de los dos compañeros de la pelirrosa. Aquel maldito pervertido estaba bromeando ¿Cierto? Por las dudas, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de ambos.

Luego de eso, la semana paso rápido. Más de lo que esperaban. Naruto seguía tan deprimido y decaído como desde que se había dado por enterado. Últimamente procuraban entrenar con más cuidado, evitando cualquier lesión que pudiera mandarlos a la sala de espera del hospital. Lo único que se les hacía bueno y aceptable, era el deplorable estado en que se encontraba el Uzumaki. Había dejado de ser tan hiperactivo y molesto, no gritaba e incluso permanecía horas cayado. Era algo extremadamente extraño viniendo de él. Pero extremadamente relajante para todo Konoha.

Muchas personas iban caminando con trajes negros, como si estuvieran de luto, pero en su gran mayoría eran hombres jóvenes. Ignorando por completo a esos idiotas se cruzaron con Ino quien salía de la florería de su familia. Su semblante era bastante serio.

-¡Hey Ino! –Kiba llamó su atención por lo que volteó con una ligera pero triste sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola chicos. ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –Se la notaba algo desanimada. Todos estaban haciendo demasiado melodrama por la ausencia de la pelirrosa. Sasuke frunció el seño.

-Solo pasábamos. ¿Te encuentras bien? –Para todo el mundo era sabido que la Yamanaka le movía el suelo al castaño, para todos menos para ella. Era igual de despistadamente idiota que Naruto.

-Si, es solo que… Está mañana me enteré de que la estancia de Sakura en Suna va a extenderse. –Suspiró agotada. ¿Sakura estaba en Suna? ¿Esta a tres días de viaje y hacían tanto escándalo? Respondió con su típico monosílabo y enfundó las manos en sus bolsillos. Todo aquello le parecía una estupidez.

-Oh bueno, lo siento mucho Ino. ¿Te gustaría salir? –La rubia lo miró extrañada ante aquella proposición. –Para que distraigas. –El chico sudaba como niño. No podía creer que realmente se pusiera así de nervioso. Entonces ella sonrió.

-Claro, me encantaría. Hoy no puedo… pero quizá. –La joven llevo un dedo a su barbilla, mientras pensaba. –Te aviso cuando pueda. –Se despidió de ellos y siguió su camino. El Inuzuka se había quedado duro como piedra. Había estado tan cerca.

-Ya vámonos galán. –A Sasuke le gustaba burlarse de sus múltiples intentos fallidos por atraer la atención de la única chica en todo Konoha que no lo notaba.

Ya se había cumplido un mes desde que Haruno se había marchado de la aldea, realmente la sensación de vació comenzaba a formarse en su interior, se había acostumbrado a que ella siempre estaría allí. Preocupándose por ellos, atendiendo sus necesidades y apoyándolos en todo.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino entró sumamente sonriente en el Ichiraku. Ninguno le prestó atención, estaban de espaldas y apenas habían notado que alguien más había ingresado. Tomó a Naruto por los hombros y lo obligo a voltear. Al susodicho casi se le caen sus preciados fideos ante el susto que casi le causa.

-Necesito tu ayuda. Y la de todos ustedes. –Su sonrisa era realmente enorme, destellaba brillos de completa felicidad.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Luego de tragar, el Uzumaki se dio el gusto de poder hablar.

-¡Sakura-chan regresa a casa! –La rubia daba pequeños brincos de felicidad, poco a poco el rostro de Naruto se iluminó y comenzó a reír. Su risa llenó el lugar, incluso podía ver como Kiba sonreía contento. No entendía como esa pelirrosa podía causar tantos sentimientos en sus amigos. Pero de todos modos se vio a si mismo sonriendo ligeramente.

Luego de que Ino y Naruto comenzaran a saltar por ahí como dos niños a quienes les van a dar el regalo que tanto esperaban, ambos se marcharon diciendo que tenían mucho que hacer. Cosas que planificar, bla bla. Iban de camino al campo de entrenamiento, habían quedado de encontrarse allí con Neji, el cual se lo veía bastante desaparecido en ese tiempo. Haberse puesto de novio, realmente lo había cambiado.

-Se ha terminado tu tiempo de paz… ¿Eh Sasuke? –A Kiba le gustaba burlarse de él con respecto a su compañera, aclarando que si quería cambiar de equipos no tenía inconvenientes. A él si que le gustaría poder tener entre sus brazos a la ojijade más pretendida de la aldea. Bufó fuerte, para que el Inuzuka notara su prominente enfado.

-Yo no apostaría por eso. –La voz de alguien a sus espaldas los hizo voltearse para encontrarse con una sonriente Tenten. Caminó hasta ellos con tranquilidad y posó una mano en sus caderas. –Ino me mandó a buscarlos. Dice que ya ha terminado de planificar todo con Naruto y que necesita vuestra ayuda. –Su sonrisa se ensanchó. –No espera un no por respuesta. –Río bajito mientras se volteaba y se alejaba de ellos.

Cuando se fueron acercando a la plaza central podían ver claramente a Ino parada sobre un banco con un megáfono en la mano. Gritaba órdenes de aquí para allá como una verdadera lunática. Y Naruto sonreía a su lado asintiendo con la cabeza ante cada palabra de la rubia.

-Todos los que estén dispuestos a ayudar vayan esta noche a esta dirección. –Rápidamente el Uzumaki levanto un cartel blanco con la dirección de la casa donde vivían la Yamanaka y Sakura. –Lleven algo para compartir. –La gente comenzó a dispersarse cuando el bullicio se vio acabado. –Ustedes. –De un salto bajo de la banca y corrió hasta ellos. –Necesito que vayan a comprar algunas cosas para mí. –Nos tendió una lista y antes de que podamos negarnos volvió a hablar. –Y quizá está noche podamos tener esa cita que tanto quieres Kiba-kun. –Le sonrió al susodicho mientras batía sus pestañas angelicalmente. Sasuke la miraba por demás sorprendido. Lo estaba chantajeando, era obvio que su amigo no caería en algo tan bajo.

-¡POR SUPUESTO! Sasuke y yo conseguiremos todo lo que haga falta. –Lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlos de camino a los almacenes de la ciudad.

-¡Los veo está noche! –Fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de perderse por una de las calles.

No entendía porque Ino había querido que compraran todas esas cosas. De todos modos había sido obligado a hacerlo. Cargaron con todo hacia la casa de la pelirrosa y se quedaron a ayudar un poco más. Ya tenían la comida lista así que de vez en cuando se escabullían para picotear algo de los platos. Ahora la habitación se veía totalmente decorada, había listones dorados que colgaban de las paredes blancas de la sala. Y llegando al final habían improvisado una tarima con las cosas que a ellos les había tocado conseguir.

-¡Ahí viene Sakura! –El silencioso grito de Ino alerto a todos que rápidamente corrieron a guardar las cosas que habían quedado desacomodadas y apagar las luces para esconderse. Había sido fuertemente tirado al suelo detrás de uno de los sofás de la sala por el idiota de Naruto. Lo fulminó con la mirada en la oscuridad hasta que se percató del ruido que la puerta hizo al abrirse.

-¡SORPRESA! –El grito de la gran mayoría fue seguido casi instantáneamente por el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo. Todos podíamos ver como la pelirrosa ante el susto había dejado caer su mochila de viaje y se llevaba las manos al pecho para parar el fuerte latido de su corazón.

En un rápido movimiento Ino y Naruto la tomaron de las manos y la sentaron en una silla decorada en medio de la sala. Miraba a todos con una temerosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Te extrañamos mucho hermanita. Y decidimos darte una gran sorpresa. –Ambos rubios subieron a la tarima y tomaron un micrófono cada uno. La música de fondo comenzó a sonar, el azabache pudo ver como la sorpresa se pintaba en el rostro de su compañera.

Ino tenía una voz bastante bonita, el idiota de Kiba a su lado se había quedado totalmente embobado.

_Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje__  
__con rumbo hacia lo desconocido__  
__no se si algún día vuelva a verte__  
__no es fácil aceptar haber perdido._

Ahora Naruto se había acercado el electrónico aparato a sus labios. Esperaban que lo hiciera bien, jamás lo habían escuchado cantar.

_Por mas que suplique no me abandones__  
__dijiste no soy yo es el destino__  
__y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba__  
__tenia que elegir otro camino._

Su voz había sorprendido a muchos, era fuerte y ronca. Veía de reojo como Hinata Hyuuga se ponía roja hasta la coronilla. Sonrió de medio lado hasta que escuchó un sollozo ahogado. Muchos fueron los sorprendidos que se voltearon a mirar como Sakura Haruno tenía una mano en el pecho, otra en su boca e innumerables lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Otro sollozo de parte de ella, al tiempo en que mostraba una hermosa sonrisa aún con su rostro cubierto por su llanto. Parecía tan feliz.

_De que me sirve la vida_

_Si eres lo que yo pido_

_Los recuerdos no me alcanzan_

_Pero me mantienen vivo_

_De que me sirve la vida_

_Si no la vivo contigo_

_De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo ultimo que muere_

_Y sin ti ya lo he perdido._

La voz de Ino volvía a llenar la sala, en menos de dos segundos Sakura se había levantado de aquella silla y corrió hasta la tarima. Se quedo más cerca viendo como ambos rubios la señalaban al cantar.

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo  
pues creo no habrá otra ocasión  
para decirte que no me arrepiento  
de haberte entregado el corazón._

Ambos hacían muy bien el dueto. Incluso muchos habían comenzado a congregarse más cerca para poder verlos cantar y moverse con desenvoltura sobre aquel improvisado escenario.

_Por mas que suplique no me abandones  
dijiste no soy yo es el destino  
y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba  
tenia que elegir otro camino._

Sakura seguía llorando, y sonriendo. De vez en cuando reía. Ahora empezaba a comprender un poco el porque de aquella fiesta. Porque se habían esforzado tanto por demostrarle lo importante que para ellos era esa pelirrosa. Y era que no había nada más hermoso en el mundo que ver sus ojos brillando de felicidad. Todos esos años que había hecho cosas por todos. Así le estaban pagando y ella le era más que suficiente.

_De que me sirve la vida_

_Si eres lo que yo pido_

_Los recuerdos no me alcanzan_

_Pero me mantienen vivo_

_De que me sirve la vida_

_Si no la vivo contigo_

_De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo ultimo que muere_

_Y sin ti ya lo he perdido._

Inevitablemente había sonreído ante sus ocurrencias. Los pensamientos que había estado teniendo aquella mañana, ahora parecían tan lejanos. Ahora empezaba a comprender un poco mejor como funcionaba la retorcida mente de Sakura. No le importaba dar todo de si por las personas que amaba, por que sabía que ellos también la querían. Y no necesitaba que se lo demostraran. Ahora se encontraba preguntándose a si mismo… ¿Él también la quería? No lo sabía.

_De que me sirve la vida_

_Si eres lo que yo pido_

_Los recuerdos no me alcanzan_

_Pero me mantienen vivo_

Quizá era por eso que la pelirrosa se esforzaba tanto por llamar su atención. Quería que él también la quisiera. Por eso no le importaba recibir nada a cambio de poder pasar un poco de tiempo a su lado. Frunció el seño al haber dado con aquellos pensamientos. Era un maldito desalmado. Lo sabía de sobra. Y ella era una maldita desinteresada. ¿Es qué ella no se daba cuenta de que él no podía amar a nadie?

_De que me sirve la vida_

_Si no la vivo contigo_

_De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo ultimo que muere_

_Y sin ti ya lo he perdido._

Sintió un extraño vacío en el corazón. ¿Podría alguna vez él querer a Sakura? La canción había terminado. Vio como la pelirrosa de un salto se encontraba en la tarima abrazando con fuerza a los dos rubios, ambos respondieron aquel gesto.

-Muchas gracias. –Luego de separarse un poco se limpió las lágrimas que habían surcado su rostro. –Los amo, los amo muchísimo. –Nuevamente se había lanzado a abrazar a ese par.

-También te amamos Sakura-chan. –Ino y Naruto había coreado esa frase mientras besaban cada uno una mejilla de la ojijade haciéndola reír.

La fiesta continuó su curso divertido y ameno. Pero algo no encajaba. Sakura había sido buena anfitriona y había saludado a todos, sin embargo, se la veía distinta. Luego de excusarse para darse un baño y cambiarse había desaparecido de la habitación. De todos modos un sentimiento de extrañeza lo embargo. Ella se veía distinta, no era por su ahora bronceada piel que hacia realzar el brillo de sus ojos. Había algo en ellos, en sus orbes jade, algo que no sabía como clasificar. Aquellas dudas sobre si alguna vez podría sentir algo por su compañera murieron en el momento en que la vio regresar por el pasillo. No pudo quitarle los ojos en el resto de la noche. Ino le había preparado un precioso vestido blanco en la parte superior y negro en la inferior. Era largo y portaba un gran tajo a un lado dejando a la vista su pierna derecha. Un dorado cinturón se ajustaba en su cintura y dividía ambos colores. A juego traía su cabello atado y unos tacones negros. **(Si no se hacen a la idea, como ya dije en el otro capítulo, abajo les dejaré un link)**

No le había prestado atención ni un solo segundo, más que en el momento en que lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió antes de darle la bienvenida a su "fiesta de regreso" como la habían bautizado Naruto e Ino. Había gato encerrado allí.

-¿Qué crees que tenga? –Neji también la había notado algo rara. Y se había acercado para platicar con su azabache amigo.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que se olvido de ti y ahora busca a otro papacito que quiera calentarle la cama. –Aquel estúpido comentario de Kiba hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Eso era impensable. ¿O no? ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que aquello fuera cierto?

-Yo digo que se consiguió a otro en Suna. –Se negaba rotundamente a aceptar aquella opción. Ella simplemente no podía.

-Yo te apuesto a que es por la fiesta. No quiere que los demás se sientan mal por pasársela contigo. –Chouji se había acercado masticando algo, realmente le había atraído la conversación.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que se haya vuelto lesbiana en su estadía en Suna. –Todos miraron a Sai. Aquella suposición desencajaba totalmente. Sakura no podía ser lesbiana.

-Yo apuesto lo que quieran a que está fingiendo. –Naruto se había acercado a ellos sonriente. Despreocupadamente extendió una mano hacia delante como queriendo realmente pactar aquello.

-Hn. Yo creó que es solo cosa de hoy. Puede que esté en sus días. - Él ya había experimentado los exagerados cambios de humor de su compañera cuando estaba en sus días de periodo. Pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que fuera por ello está vez. –Ya mañana volverá a ser la misma.

Todos extendieron sus manos para hacer oficial aquella apuesta. –El que gane se convertirá en rey por una semana. –Esa apuesta ya la habían utilizado muchas veces. Algunos habían ganado ser los gobernantes y los demás debían acatar sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

-Hecho. –Al unísono aquellos seis jóvenes acababan de cavar sus propias tumbas.

Desde no muy lejos dos pares de ojos observaban la escena con disimulación. Estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento y no necesitaban oír para saber que tramaba aquel grupo. Se sonrieron con satisfacción antes de seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

* * *

**Bueno como prometí, aquí el segundo capítulo:) Realmente me gustaría algún review para saber si les ha gustado o no jajaj me desespero por saber que piensan :P En fin, basta de hablar de mí. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que esperen con ansias el tercero :D**

******Aquí el link del vestido (Solo quiten los espacios y luego de "weheartit" agreguen un "punto com" y un "/" que no me deja poner :/ )**

**Sakura: **w w w. weheartit entry/47306113/via/speak_fashion

**¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**

**¿Reviews?**

**Shanami Haruno**


	3. Nada en que creer

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**"Mi última esperanza****."**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "Nada en que creer"**

Desde que ella había vuelto, todo había cambiado sin que nadie pudiese darse cuenta en que preciso momento había ocurrido. Eran simples cambios superficiales, pero que llegaban a afectarlos a ellos. ¿Cómo? Pues, mágicamente la habían cambiado de pabellón, y tenía una supervisora que no dejaba pasar a nadie que no tuviera ordenes directas de la Hokage o estuviera en la lista de pacientes. Sus turnos se habían extendido y ya no poseía el tiempo suficiente como para prepararles aquellos ricos almuerzos que acostumbraban comer después de cada entrenamiento, y poco a poco la veían cada vez menos.

Un fuerte golpe en su mejilla lo hizo trastabillar y caer de sentón en el suelo. Levantó la mirada iracundo para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos azules de Naruto que lo miraban con diversión. De un buen salto se puso de pie y en posición defensiva esperando el siguiente ataque, que nunca llego.

-¿Qué te pasa teme? –El rostro de Uzumaki mostraba curiosidad y duda.

-Tsk. Estaba pensando en lo dobe que eres. –Masculló y se lanzó al ataque. Aquel entrenamiento había comenzado a fastidiarlo. Se había aburrido de perseguir a su oponente y su mente empezó a pensar en los cambios de las últimas semanas. No más Sakura. Una parte de él quería sonreír. Pero otra realmente quería ir a exigirle a la Godaime que le devolviera a la pelirrosa sus horarios de siempre, para así como mínimo poder ir a verla con la escusa de haber peleado nuevamente con Naruto.

Últimamente también se habían acabado esos pleitos repentinos, puesto que no tenía nada de agradable pasarse horas perdiendo el tiempo en las salas de urgencias para ser atendidos. Un ladrido a sus espaldas los hizo voltear a ver como Kiba se levantaba del árbol en donde se había pasado toda la tarde.

-Bueno, ya me aburrí de verlos jugar. Me largo. –Pasó junto a ellos despidiéndose con una mano en alto siendo seguido de cerca por Akamaru.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Kiba? –Naruto sonreía socarrón. Sabía que había pasado algo entre él y Yamanaka la noche en que Haruno había regresado. No era tan tarado como pensaban todos. Inuzuka se volteó mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-Tengo turno con Sakura. –Ambos se quedaron helados ante sus palabras. Sasuke apretó los puños sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara. Recordaba al pie de la letra las palabras que habían salido de la boca del chico perro antes de que Sakura regresara. Su sangre hirvió en ese preciso momento, y es que… ¿Cómo él había conseguido un turno? Naruto lo había intentado y no había espacio hasta las próximas dos semanas. No iba a esperar dos semanas para ver a su amiga unos escasos diez minutos.

-¿Cómo que tienes un turno? –Las palabras secas del rubio delataban el obvio enfado que tenía. Arrastraba las palabras con odio mientras crispaba sus manos. A zancadas se acerco al castaño que lo veía divertido. Por su parte Sasuke acortó la distancia a pasos calmados, estaba molesto si, pero no por eso dejaría que lo notaran. Con su acostumbrado semblante frío se paró junto a Uzumaki que dudaba en si agarrar a patadas a aquel idiota o dejarlo ir.

-Tsunade-sama va a mandarme a una misión mañana y me exigió que me hiciera un chequeó antes de ir. –Ladeo un poco la cabeza para poder ser un completo espectador de sus reacciones. –Un chequeó completo. –Su sonrisa de medio lado se ensanchó al ver como ambos chicos abrían sus ojos con asombro. Giró sobre sus talones y emprendió nuevamente viaje hacía el hospital de Konoha.

-Si llega a mirar a Sakura-chan lo moleré a golpes. –Naruto mascullaba una y mil maldiciones dirigidas al joven que se acababa de marchar. Cosa que solo hacía enfadar más y más al azabache quien de por si estaba intentado guardar sus instintos asesinos para no irrumpir en el despacho de Haruno y sacar a patadas de allí a Kiba. Una idea que se le hacía muy apetecible.

-Ya luego podrás golpearlo. –Lo azules ojos del chico se posaron en su amigo, dudosos. –Andando. –Enfundó sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar. Desde que había regresado a la aldea, por muy molesta que le resultara la chica, en el fondo siempre la intentaría proteger. Porque había sido su compañera de equipo, porque eran shinobis de la misma aldea y ambos luchaban por un mismo propósito. Admitía para si mismo que si algún idiota se le acercaba por cualquier motivo, los instintos asesinos afloraban en él.

Una semana después de ese día tan indeseado la Godaime Hokage mando a llamar a un gran grupo de shinobis. Casi todos los de su generación estaban allí, al igual que algunos más jóvenes y algunos más grandes. Divisó su cabellera rosada entre la multitud y Naruto lo arrastró hasta allí. Al verlos pegó un respingó para luego sonreír con calidez y saludarlos con la mano.

Ante aquella muestra de afecto ambos sonrieron levemente, aún que la sonrisa de Uchiha fuera más arrogante y fría que la de Uzumaki. La pelirrosa recibió un fuerte codazo por parte de Ino quien la miro con mala cara y le susurró algo al oído, la ojijade rodó los ojos con fastidió mientras reía. Naruto estaba a punto de hablarla a su compañera pero la potente voz de Tsunade lo acalló.

-Bien. Se deben estar preguntando por qué los cité a todos aquí, hoy. –Sentada en su silla con ambos codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su barbilla escudriñaba con los ojos a todos los presentes. –Iré al grano así que no quiero interrupciones. –Fulminó a Uzumaki con la mirada como una clara advertencia de lo que podía llegar a pasarle si abría la boca. Shizune parada detrás de la rubia contuvo una risilla.

-Quiero organizar un carnaval. –Habló firme y claro. –He juntado a los más capacitados para organizarlo. Y quiero que los demás sigan todas sus órdenes. –Antes de que alguno pudiera hablar chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de su asiento. Dio un par de vueltas frente al gran grupo de personas y finalmente se paró en el centro. –Como ya saben se acercan las fiestas y queremos celebrar por estos tiempos de paz que las aldeas estamos teniendo. Sobre todo celebraremos la buena amistad que tenemos con la aldea de la arena. Desde que Sakura le salvó la vida al hermano del Kasekage nuestros lazos se han visto solidificados. Así que los hemos invitado a esta festividad. –Junto sus manos en sus sienes como si intentase calmar algún malestar creciente y le indicó a su asistente que entregara unas hojas a los presentes. –El tema debe ser navideño, así que prepárense. Se festejará el viernes de la semana próxima.

-Hyuuga Hinata. –Shizune hablaba fuerte y claro mientras buscaba con la mirada a la pelinegra de ojos perlados. La aludida dio un paso hacia delante temerosa. –Tú te encargaras de la decoración de las calles. –Le entregó en mano una de las hojas que traía. –Aquí está tu equipo.

-Hai. –La chica tomó el papel y comenzó a leer los nombres de quienes estarían a su mando. Llamando a cada uno para salir y comenzar a encargarse de todo.

-Akimichi Chouji. –Los pasos no se hicieron esperar y desde el fondo se fue acercando el chico de roja armadura. –Tú y tu familia se encargarán de las comidas. Deben recorrer los restaurantes y puestos de comida de toda la aldea, informar sobre el carnaval y saber quienes están dispuestos a formar parte. –Le hizo entrega de un listado con nombres y ubicaciones de todos los lugares que deberían visitar.

Rápidamente el salón fue vaciándose, a la mayoría les habían encargado hacer algunas tonterías. Hacer folletos para esparcir más rápido la noticia en la aldea, preparar juegos para los más pequeños.

-Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino y Ama Tenten. –Las kunoichis se miraron confundidas, eran el primer grupo al que nombraban con tres organizadores. Dando un par de pasos ya se encontraban en el centro. Cada una tomó una de las hojas que Shizune les tendía. –Su tarea es planear el entretenimiento. Tengo entendido que las tres tienen muy bonitas voces. Nos gustaría ver algún número musical. –Tsunade detrás de ella asentía repetidamente con la cabeza estando completamente de acuerdo. –Elijan a quienes quieran para ayudarse, desde gente para cargar el material pesado hasta bailarines, lo que crean necesario.

-Pueden tomarlos a todos si quieren, ya no hay más categorías por entregar. –La áspera voz de Senju se escuchó fuerte y claro, las tres chicas asintieron mientras se volteaban y hacían una seña a todos los presentes para largarse de allí antes de que el poco humor de la Hokage llegase a su fin.

Una vez afuera de la torre los presentes se miraron a la cara con cierto desconcierto. Allí se encontraban Uchiha, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki, Hyuuga Neji, Sai, Rock Lee y algunos chicos más a los que conocían más que nada de vista. Las únicas mujeres del grupo se miraron con pesadez. No eran un buen grupo con el cual poder trabajar.

-Mm… Lee-kun. –El de cejas encrespadas miro atento a su castaña compañera de equipo que le sonreía con nerviosismo. -¿No quieres ir a ayudar a Hinata-chan? Estoy segura de que harás más falta allí. Parecían un grupo pequeño.

-¿Tú crees? –Miró a los presentes, creía que ellos podrían hacer bien el trabajo. Más teniendo al mando a las dulces jovencitas. -¡Claro! Que la fuerza de la juventud los acompañe. –Salió corriendo ante la atónita mirada de todos. Tenten suspiró ante la bochornosa escena.

-Primero necesitaríamos saber donde poner un escenario. –Luego de varios minutos en silencio Ino se atrevió a hablar. –Tiene que ser un lugar amplio donde entren muchas personas.

-¿Qué tal al aire libre? –El chico perro acariciaba la cabeza de su perro mientras miraba a la rubia sonriendo.

-La plaza central es un lugar grande y todos podrían presenciar el show desde un escenario redondo. –Sakura apuntaba cosas con un dedo en la barbilla mientras pensaba y seguía pensando. Todos le prestaron atención al oírla hablar. Asintieron al unísono dándole la razón y pusieron manos a la obra.

Los días fueron pasando y la tan esperada noche llegaba con rapidez. Era un miércoles por la mañana y como todos los días desde hacía una semana se levantaba para ir a ayudar con los últimos preparativos para el carnaval. Caminando con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del silencio que le otorgaba la mañana llegó hasta la plaza principal, donde algunos de sus compañeros colgaban adornos de los cables, luces y acomodaban algunos puestos de comida. Vio a lo lejos una mota rosada que se acercaba corriendo hasta donde él se encontraba.

-Sasuke. –Llamó de repente antes de llegar del todo. ¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde había quedado el kun? La observo extrañado, esperando recibir sus indicaciones. –Una de las tablas del escenario se soltó hace un rato por el peso cuando nos paramos sobre ella. ¿Crees poder arreglarlo? -¿Qué si lo creía? Por supuesto, él era Sasuke Uchiha. No era un idiota como Naruto.

-Hn. –Asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar por la chica. La observó con más detalle, traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta apartando todos los mechones de su rostro, unas calzas cortas a medio muslo negras torneaban aún más sus piernas, una camiseta pegada al cuerpo de color rojo que le llegaba a las caderas, como esas que solía usar de niña, pero está le quedaba mucho mejor que en ese entonces, ya que sus atributos femeninos habían crecido considerablemente en el último tiempo. Desvió la mirada intentando olvidar esos pensamientos. Aún que debía admitir que ahora que la chica se mantenía a raya, había comenzado a interesarse un poco en ella. Incluso llegaba a creer que la extrañaba en ciertas ocasiones.

El gran día llegó con rapidez y la gran mayoría estaba esperando con ansías las horas estipuladas. Los chicos podían ver como las chicas parloteaban sobre el show que iban a hacer y no paraban de reír. Sin prestar siquiera algo de atención hacia ellos, al notar esto Kiba se aproximo a Uchiha que cargaba con una caja de aquí para allá como mula de carga. Tenían que terminar de ordenar todo y aún la plaza era un campo de guerra, lleno de aquí para allá de materiales y más materiales.

-Entonces… Tú ya perdiste la apuesta. –Sonreía burlón, se colocó las manos tras la nuca y camino junto al azabache. –Sakura empeoró su actitud para contigo desde que regreso. Ya no está sobre ti. –Río a carcajadas al ver la cara de pocos amigos que le mandaba el ojinegro.

-Pues tú también haz perdido. –Intentaba excusarse. Sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido, lo tenía bien en claro. Y aquello no era lo que más le molestaba –el haber perdido- sino ver como la chica lo ignoraba casi todas las ocasiones en que se veían, por casualidad. –No ha querido "encamarse" con nadie. –Bufó ante la idea de que Haruno hiciera algo así, ya de por si le sonaba bastante estúpido.

-¿Crees que Sai tuviera razón? –Ambos voltearon la vista para fijarla en las chicas que seguían riendo y hablando como lo habían hecho toda la vida. Nuevamente al unísono negaron con la cabeza. Aquello era más que una estupidez. Era la idea más idiota.

-Hn, Chouji tampoco ha ganado. –Escudriño con los ojos a la ojijade, que pasaba desapercibida cualquier conversación que ellos ahora pudieran estar teniendo, sobre todo sin saber que hablaban de ella.

-¿Crees que se haya conseguido a alguien en Suna? –Lo miró atónito mientras intentaban ingeniárselas para imaginarse a la pelirrosa manteniendo una relación a tan larga distancia sin ir continuamente hasta la otra aldea vecina. Nuevamente ambos negaron. –Aún que de todos modos, esta noche estarán llegando muchas personas de La Aldea de La Arena. Quizá su nuevo novio venga allí. –Río un poco mientras se apoyaba en la caja que el chico tenía encima.

-Si no es eso, el dobe ha ganado. –Suspiró con frustración. ¿Desde cuando Naruto ganaba apuestas? Aún que realmente prefería eso antes de imaginar que Sakura tuviera un novio de la arena. Rodó los ojos con fastidio. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que su molesta compañera se olvidara de él y buscara la felicidad con otro? Quizá simplemente porque no quería que encontrara la felicidad con otro. Volvió a bufar ante sus confusas ideas.

-¡Eh chicos! –Un sonriente Uzumaki se acercó corriendo hasta ellos. Traía un gorro rojo con un pompón blanco en la punta. -¡Yo gané, yo gané! –Gritaba emocionado captando la atención de todos los presentes, incluidas las kunoichis que no se querían perder aquella conversación.

-¿Cómo te quedo el ojo teme? ¡Ahora seré rey! –Se carcajeaba mientras festejaba su victoria aún no confirmada.

-¿Qué ganaste? –Una inocente voz llamó la atención de los tres. Volteando a ver como se acercaban a ellos las chicas, y entre ellas Sakura, quien acababa de hablar. Les dedicaron una angelical sonrisa.

-Una apuesta. –Dijo orgulloso, captando la curiosidad de los rostros de las recién llegadas. Los músculos del chico perro y de Uchiha se tensaron notablemente ante la próxima paliza de sus vidas que probablemente recibirían al tiempo en que la pelirrosa se enterará realmente en que se basaba su apuesta. Tragaron con algo de dolor. No tenían una fácil escapatoria.

-Felicitaciones. –Ino sonreía complacida.

-¿Y en que se basaba la apuesta? –Tenten tan curiosa como siempre no se había resistido a preguntar. Le gustaban las apuestas, y detestaba no formar parte de una cuando tenía grandes posibilidades de ganar.

-Apostamos para saber que le pasaba a Sakura-chan. –La radiante sonrisa de Uzumaki se hizo aún más grande al ver como sus amigos temblaban ante la mirada atónica e incrédula de las chicas.

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste? –La kunoichi rosada arrastró las palabras con ira contenida. Sabía que harían una estupidez de esas, los conocía y sabía de lo que eran capaces. Pero de todos modos se quería divertir.

-Pues desde que haz vuelto de Suna haz estado muy rara. –Se encogió de hombros. –Kiba dijo que te habías olvidado de Sasuke-teme y te estabas buscando otro que te quisiera calentar la cama. –Tanta falta de pudor hizo que el Inuzuka se estremeciera. Oh si, le esperaba una muerte muy dolorosa. Las chicas rieron ante las ocurrencias de Naruto, todas menos la ojijade. Quien se mantenía serena y fría.

-Chouji dijo que era solo por la fiesta, que no querías que los demás se sintieran menospreciados por pasar más tiempo con el teme. –Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. Tanto Ino como Tenten asintieron con la cabeza, concordando con el rubio, como si aquello fuera lo más divertido que tenía para hacer.

-Neji dijo que te habías conseguido un pretendiente en tu misión en Suna. –El kitsune rió de buena gana al ver como la pelirrosada se sonrojaba levemente. La de moñitos castaños parpadeaba sin poder creer que su novio se había metido en aquella apuesta.

-Sai dijo que te habías vuelto lesbiana… Aún yo nunca me creí eso. –Se rascó la nuca con algo de nerviosismo al ver la mirada envenenada que le mandaba la susodicha. Carraspeó un poco para continuar con su largo relato.

-Sasuke-teme dijo que solo te duraría unos días. –Sonrió confianzudo. –Dijo que probablemente estarías con tu periodo o algo así. –Volvió a hacer aquel gesto con la mano, restándole la importancia al asunto para seguir hablando, pero esta vez se vio interrumpido por el fuerte golpe que Uchiha le propinó en la cabeza. Sakura fruncía el seño viendo como el azabache actuaba furioso. ¿Y cómo creía que estaba ella? ¡Quería matar a medio mundo! Pero aquello no iba a quedar impune. Por supuesto que no, se vengaría de esos idiotas. Masculló un par de palabras mientras una palpitante vena crecía en su sien.

-¿Y tú? –Preguntó de un segundo a otro calmando los reclamos de Uzumaki hacia su compañero por el golpe. -¿Tú que apostaste? –Arrastró las palabras mientras sus puños se crispaban.

-Yo aposte porque estabas fingiendo. –Le sonrió cariñosamente. –Mi hermanita no se comportaría tan fría después de un mes de estar extrañándome. –La pelirrosa lo miró sorprendida. Y una ligera pero divertida sonrisa bailo en sus labios mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla del rubio.

-Espero que ganes Naruto. –Ahogó una risilla mientras se volteaba dispuesta a marcharse de allí. Dejando a Sasuke y a Kiba estupefactos con sus palabras. ¿Qué esperaba que él ganara? ¿Eso significaba que estaba fingiendo? Parpadearon un par de veces intentando asimilar lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué significa esto Sakura? –La fría y potente voz de Uchiha hizo que detuviera su avance, volteándose un poco y ladeando la cabeza para verle. Suspiro.

-Para que mentirte. –Se volvió, acortando la distancia entre ellos, quedando a par de metros sonrió burlona. –Si estuve fingiendo. Creí que si me auto-convencía de que te había olvidado y me alejaba, sucedería realmente. –Cerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos bajo el busto. –Pero no tuve buenos resultados. –Chasqueó la lengua y alzo la mirada posándola en los posos oscuros de su compañero. –No te he podido olvidar aún. –Murmuró para si misma, aún que lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escuchasen sus palabras. Algo dentro de él se removió al oír aquellas palabras. Ante una inexplicable razón, su corazón –aquel que creía muerto de sentimientos- comenzó a latir lentamente aumentando su intensidad con cada segundo que permanecía mirando los ojos jade de la chica.

-Pero quizá Neji tenga razón, incluso Kiba también. –La oyó reír ligeramente, cabizbaja, sus hombros temblaban ante los espasmos de la risa. –Después de todo un clavo saca otro clavo. –Murmuró alzando la vista, uniendo otra vez sus ojos. Esta vez pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos. Ella intentaba deshacerse de cualquier manera de los sentimientos que tenía por él. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero podía preguntar si su orgullo se lo permitía en algún momento.

Masculló algunas cosas más y la vio alejarse siendo flanqueada por sus amigas que intentaban darle frases de consuelo.

* * *

Una vez se alejaron de la escena que acababan de presenciar, sonrieron con sorna. Rieron y se estrujaron en un fuerte abrazo. El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-Ahora comienza la fase dos. –Dijo una de ellas mientras no dejaba de sonreír. Que bien se sentía cuando las cosas salían como querías.

-Celos. –Río la segunda un poco más fuerte que antes. Apretando su estomago para que dejara de dolerle por tantas carcajadas. Ante una tercera mirada que las veía divertida.

-Son todo un caso ustedes dos. –Su voz se escuchó sobre sus risas mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala a la que acababan de ingresar.

Debían prepararse. Esa noche tenían algo mucho más importante que hacer que estar al pendiente de lo que se les pudiera ocurrir a aquellos idiotas a los que llamaban Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba. Aquella apuesta, tal y como la habían escuchado había sido divertida. Pero era más que obvio que el Uzumaki iba ganándoles por mucho. Gracias a ellas por supuesto. Dejaron escapar una última carcajada antes de poner manos a la obra.

* * *

Todo un enorme tumulto de gente se aglomeraba alrededor de un escenario circular en medio de la plaza central de Konoha, que estaba decorada por luces y colores por montones. Tenten había sido elegida como la presentadora, vestida con un divertido traje doble, pantalones ajustados de un llamativo rojo al igual que una chaqueta del mismo tono.

-A continuación, Ino nos cantará una bonita canción navideña acompañada de Yakumo y Hotaro. –Rápidamente los tres nombrados subieron a la improvisada tarima, todos en el medio comenzaron a cantar una entretenida canción llamada "Santa Claus is coming to town", aclarando que aún estaban en el horario para menores. La rubia vestía un traje rojo de dos partes también, una pollera y una polera de mangas cortas que adornaban sus bordes con acolchonados pompones.

La fiesta siguió su curso, se hicieron sorteos entre los niños regalando algunos jugetes y dulces. Pasada la media noche, aún no había rastros de que Haruno apareciera a hacer su acto. Uchiha comenzaba a pensar que era a causa de él, por lo que había sucedido en la tarde puesto que desde ahí no volvió a verla.

-Y ahora damas y caballeros, les pedimos que los que tengan a niños pequeños se hagan cargo de ellos y los lleven a sus casas a dormir. Porque damos comienzo al horario de protección para menores. –Muchos papelitos comenzaron a volar por todos lados y una fuerte música comenzaba a sonar por todos lados, una movida que te daba ganas de bailar. Luego de unos minutos más en que los niños se fueran la música cesó y la castaña con el micrófono volvió a hablar.

-Para el siguiente espectáculo necesitamos a un afortunado del público. ¡Ino! –Chilló la de moñitos haciendo que la aludida apareciera junto a ella en una pequeña nube de humo.

-¿Me llamaste Tenten-chan? –La rubia portaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras caminaba de aquí para allá por el escenario captando la mirada de muchos hombres.

-¡Debes elegir al afortunado que estará en el acto de Sakura-chan! –Ante las aceleradas palabras de la princesa de las armas, el público exclamó en gritos que todos ellos querían ser participes.

-Mm… déjame ver a quien elijo. –Meditabunda recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes, que se mantenían en silencio. Apuntó con su dedo hacia un lugar algo apartado y todos se voltearon a ver como un asombrado Sasuke la miraba con una ceja en alto. –Tu no Uchiha. El de al lado tuyo. –Sonrió con algo de sorna al ver como el sharingan se activaba en los ojos el chico viendo al joven junto a él.

El joven elegido subió corriendo desde su lugar con cara de espanto al sentir la fuerte aura de batalla que ponía Uchiha al saber que él actuaría con Sakura, sin aún saber el qué actuaría.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre? –Preguntó la de moñitos acercándole el micrófono al tembloroso muchacho.

-Hitoroshi Shiso. –Su voz no flaqueo a la hora de decir su propio nombre, a pesar de sentir una intensa mirada en su nuca, una tenebrosa.

-Mucho gusto Shiso-kun. –La rubia lo tomó por un brazo y luego de aplaudir dos veces se oyó un puff en la sala. Cuando el denso humo se esfumó se pudo ver con claridad un sillón bastante cómodo en medio de todo el escenario, no muy lejos un perchero y una puerta. –Siéntate. –Le ordenó mientras de un empujón lo mandaba de sentón al sofá de uno.

Otro puff se hizo escuchar y ambas chicas desaparecieron de la vista de todos los presentes, una música comenzó a escucharse, tranquila y seductora. El ruido de unas llaves en la puerta de hizo escuchar y de golpe se abrió, dando paso al interior de aquella "sala" a la joven de rosados cabellos que vestía un enorme tapado negro de piel hasta los pies y solo se podían distinguir sus brillantes tacones negros de charol.

Su mirada se posó en él al tiempo que desabrochaba botón por botón su extenso abrigo. -_Santa Baby_. –Su voz era seductora y aterciopelada, se acerco hasta el chico y acarició su barbilla haciéndolo alzar la mirada hasta ella. Quien sonrió al chocar sus jades con los castaños del chico que temblaba de nerviosismo. -_Slip a sable under the tree. _–Señaló un pequeño árbol navideño que había aparecido del otro lado de la sala, guiñándole un ojo. -_For me._ –Se llevó una mano al pecho sonriendo con coquetería. Se regresó hasta el perchero y se quitó el enorme saco dejando ver su perfecta figura que era acompañada por un ajustado vestido rojo corto hasta un poco más arriba de medio muslo. Con un escote corazón y la espalda bastante descubierta. -_Been an awful good girl. _–A pequeños pasos apresurados se posó junto a él y volvió a llamarlo. -_Santa Baby. _–Con toda la naturalidad del mundo se sentó en sus piernas y enredó sus brazos en su cuello. -_And hurry down the chimney tonight._

Río mientras se levantaba y se posaba detrás del sillón sonriendo de aquella coqueta manera que estaba usando desde que entro por la puerta. –_Santa Baby_. –Con sus manos en sus hombros comenzó a decender rápidamente proporcionando algunas caricias en el pecho del ya bastante acalorado muchacho. -_A 54 convertible too. _–Susurró casi cerca de su oído, pero al tener un micrófono incorporado a su mejilla su voz se oyó en toda la plaza. –_Light blue. _–Aclaró mientras las caricias subían y acariciaban su oscuro cabello. Desde lejos los puños de Uchiha se crispaban viendo la imagen, y su sangre hervía por dos motivos. El color rosado de las mejillas de Hitoroshi y la coquetería que mostraba Sakura al bailar a su alrededor y cantarle. Además de aquel sensual vestido que hervía más que su sangre.

-_I'll wait up for you, dear. _–Ahogó una risilla mientras caminaba por el escenario moviendo las caderas al compás de la música. Se frenó a unos cinco metros de él y volteó a verlo repentinamente. –_Santa Baby._ –Canturreó contenta. -_And hurry down the chimney tonight. _–Miró al público encantadoramente mientras sonreía y fingía arreglarse el cabello con nerviosismos. - _Think of all the fun I've missed. _–Dramatizó mirando de soslayo al joven en el sofá individual. -_Think of all the Fellas that I haven't kissed. _–Agitó una mano cerca de su rostro dándose aire. Sus ojos se posaron en unos rojos que desde el tumulto de gente la miraban irritados. Sonrió coquetamente al ver como el había captado sus palabras. Después de todo esa parte iba más dirigida para él que para el chico que estaba sentado detrás de ella. Al interpretar claramente "_Piensa en todos los chicos a los que no he besado_", no pudo evitar sentirse claramente frustrado. Las aspas de su sharingan comenzaron a girar.

-_Next year I could be... _–Volteó a ver al chico, e inmediatamente regreso su mirada al gentío mientras inspiraba aire divertida. -_Oh so good. _–Se mordió su labio inferior, poniendo ambas manos en sus rodillas. -_If you'll check out my Christmas list. _–Sacudió sus hombros mientras bajaba y subía al ritmo.

Otra vez corrió a las piernas del chico sentándose en ellas y cruzando las suyas propias, dándole un aire aún más angelical. –_Santa Honey. _–Ronroneó mientras jugaba con su cabello y abatía sus pestañas. -_I want a yacht and really that's not a lot_. –Otra risilla murió ahogada en su garganta, sus pies alzados en el aire se movían de aquí para allá, como si de una niña pequeña se tratará. -_Been an angel all year. _–Comentó divertida tomando la corbata del chico y jugando con ella. –_Santa Baby. _–Se levantó presurosa de sus extremidades y caminó hasta la aglomeración de hombres frente a ella. -_And hurry down the chimney tonight. _–Rodó los ojos divertida haciendo una seña con las manos, incitando a cualquiera a acercarse.

Caminó hasta el árbol, aquel pequeño pino decorado, moviendo sus caderas. -_Come and trim my Christmas tree. _–Pasó por detrás del objeto y sonrió con calidez. -_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's. _–Rió levemente haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-_I__really do believe in you. _–Le guiñó un ojo, acortando la distancia entre los dos posándose frente a él y de espaldas a su público. Apoyó las manos en los apoyabrazos del sillón y movió las caderas inquisitivamente. -_Let´s see if you believe in me__. _–Se separó de él canturreando algo como "_Purupiru_". Se alejó un poco más y con su mejor cara de preocupación se volteó esperando ver consuelo en la cara de Shiso. –_Santa Baby. _–Suspiró con desanimo ladeando el rostro de manera derrotada. -_Forgot to mention one little thing. _–Se mordió el labio con frenesí mientras estrujaba sus manos nerviosamente. –_A ring. _–Pestañeó coquetamente mientras levantaba su mano izquierda señalando uno de sus dedos en particular. -_I __don't mean an phone__. _–Canturreó dando dos zancadas para aproximarse más a Hitoroshi. Se sentó nuevamente en sus piernas, abrazó su cuello y recostó su cabeza en el hombro derecho del chico que temblaba como gelatina. –_Santa Baby. _–Susurró contra su cuello provocando un escalofrío en el susodicho. -_And hurry down the chimney tonight. _–De un saltó estaba nuevamente parada frente a él extendiéndole una mano. Quien dubitativo aceptó. -_Hurry down the chimney tonight. _–Una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción afloró el rostro de la pelirrosa al verlo junto a ella, y de un tiró corrieron hasta la puerta abriéndola y perdiéndose detrás de ella. La cabeza de ella se asomó otra vez. –_Hurry… tonight. _–Le guiñó un ojo al público para a continuación cerrar la puerta y que con un puff todo desapareciera.

Detrás de las bambalinas, se podía ver a una emocionada Tenten y a una eufórica Ino que daban saltitos tomadas de las manos y chillando de alegría. Sakura bastante acalorada por el acto se les acerca muy sonriente, siendo flanqueada por la inesperada pero perfecta carnada de Shiso Hitoroshi. Antes de poder emitir palabra alguna unos golpes no muy lejos se escucharon, secundados por el ruido de unas zancadas sobre el suelo de madera. No mucho tiempo después pudieron ver la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha portando su sharingan, el cual por cierto no paraba de girar, acercándose con un humor de los mil demonios.

-Lárguense. –Masculló lo suficientemente audible como para helarles la piel y la sangre. Su tono de voz había sido tétrico y alarmante. Sobre todo para el de género masculino. Sakura estaba dispuesta a dejar también el lugar, pero Sasuke la tomó fuertemente del brazo frenando su escape. –Tú te quedas. –Le advirtió escudriñándola.

-Iba a hablar con Shiso-kun. Así que espero que esta conversación termine rápido. –Rodó los ojos mientras se soltaba de su agarre y veía a sus amigas alejarse.

-Tú no hablaras con él. –La fulminó con la mirada, y si estás mataran, Sakura Haruno estaría a más de quinientos metros bajo tierra.

-¿Y por qué no? –Lo enfrentó esperando una respuesta seria, a la que solo recibió un bufido y un seño aún más fruncido. Suspiró con frustración. –Si no vas a decir nada me largo. –Pasó junto a él, derecho a la salida.

-No hablarás con él porque yo no te lo permitiré. –Masculló antes de que ella alcanzará el picaporte de la puerta. Atónita volvió a acercarse dispuesta a aclarar todas sus dudas en aquel instante.

-¿Y quién te haz venido a cre-. –Su frase quedó incompleta por la sorpresa que se llevó cuando Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y chocó sus cuerpos, provocando algunas sensaciones placenteras en ambos.

-No dejaré que intentes ser feliz con nadie más. –Alzó la mirada furiosa.

-¡Eso es cruel y egoísta! –Le dio un empujón separándose de golpe, levantó una mano, completamente lista para darle la cachetada de su vida, si no fuera porque él fue más rápido e impidió que su mano se estampara con su mejilla.

-No dejaré que intentes ser feliz con nadie más… _que no sea yo. _–Repitió, y susurró cerca de su oído aquello último. Escandalizando por completo los colores de la cara de su compañera. Y sin previo aviso unió sus labios con los de ella. Separándose a regañadientes, por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, ella tomó un impulso y se alejó, caminando apurada hasta la puerta.

-Eso lo veremos… _Sasuke-kun. _–Ladeo el rostro para verlo mientras hablaba y sonreía coquetamente como cuando había estado bailando y cantando para todos. Pero ahora era solo para él. Sonrió arrogante ante aquella idea. Ahora era solo para él, y así sería siempre. Así tuviera que pasar por encima de cualquier idiota que osara posar sus mugrientas manos en su compañera de equipo.

Ya nada era como antes. Todo en lo que había creído, ya no tenía sentido. No sabía cuando todo había comenzado a cambiar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Había comenzado a sentir cosas por su compañera, sentimientos fuertes por Sakura. No había nada más en lo que creer.

-Realmente me haz engatusado Sakura. –Murmuró para si mismo cuando se encontró solo en las bambalinas del escenario, aún con aquella arrogante sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

* * *

No muy lejos de aquel lugar, pero si de todo el torbellino de gente que comenzaba a clamar por otra función. Se encontraban dos personas a la espera de una tercera. Al verla caminar hasta ellas desde lo lejos suspiraron con cansancio. Pero intercambiaron miradas curiosas al ver su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y bien? –Cuestionó una de las que estaba esperando.

-Fase tres completa y a la perfección. –Río hilarante mientras daba un pequeño brinco de alegría. Siendo secundada por algunos gritos de sus acompañantes. Después de todo, el plan había sido un rotundo éxito.

-¿Hubo beso? –Preguntó la segunda.

-Obvio que hubo beso, cerda. –Volvió a reír Sakura quien se acababa de apoyar en el tronco que tenía al lado. Otro gritillo se hizo escuchar por parte de la rubia.

-Entonces si lo conseguiste. ¡Tú plan fue perfecto! –Tenten sonreía feliz a sus amigas les dio un beso a cada una y se fue a dar fin a aquel show. Viendo como otro individuo se acercaba corriendo.

-¿Sakura-chan, funcionó? –Preguntó cuando por fin dio con las chicas. Ambas amigas intercambiaron miradas y chillaron de alegría mientras volvían a saltar tomadas de las manos como dos niñas pequeñas. Uzumaki por su parte, las alzó en sus brazos también bastante emocionado. –Ahora podrán ayudarme a mí. Fue el trato, no se olviden.

-No te preocupes, ya sabemos que hacer. –Yamanaka sonrió mientras apretaba una de las mejillas del rubio dejando la zona totalmente colorada.

-¿Y cuál es el plan? –Preguntó sobándose la parte afectada de su cara.

-No necesitamos un plan Naruto. Solo invítala a salir. –Sakura hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

-Pe-pero… ¿Y si no acepta? –El miedo y el nerviosismo se apoderaron del cuerpo del chico, haciéndolo temblar como una gelatina. Ante esto ambas kunoichis se echaron a reír a carcajadas, Uzumaki las miró ofuscado ante su reacción.

-Tranquilízate. –Ino le puso una mano en los hombros. –No creo que Hinata-chan vaya a decirte que no. –Ahogo una risilla en su garganta y se marchó dejando a la pelirrosa con su hermano.

-¿Y cómo ella está tan segura? –Masculló cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su hermanita esperando una respuesta.

-Llámalo intuición femenina. –Ella también rió y se marchó, dejando a un confundido Uzumaki parado en medio de la nada.

* * *

**Bueno tal y como prometí aquí está el último capítulo de esté Three-shot, espero que les haya gustado. Mañana probablemente suba la actualización de "_Cuanto más rápido, más divertido_" les dejaré aquí un adelanto de regalo del séptimo capítulo, titulado "He vuelto".**

_..._

_-¿Así que mi mirada es intensa? –Lo miró sorprendida, «Maldición, tengo que aprender a cerrar la boca.» él acortó un poco más la distancia apoyando sus manos en la reja detrás de ella, una a cada lado suyo, acorralándola. -¿Qué otra cosa puedes decir de mí?_

_Rodó los ojos con fastidio, «Genial. Lo que me faltaba, que pretenda que agrande su estúpido ego.»_**  
**

_..._

**Me despido de ustedes, gracias por los reviews **

**¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**

**Shanami Haruno.**


End file.
